Driving an automobile currently relies heavily on the visual capabilities of the driver. However, a variety of sensory and visuo-spatial attention limitations (such as blindness, or attention capacity limits) may limit the perceived visual information.
The human visual system provides a reduced field of view that must be carefully manipulated (through gaze shifts) and remembered (integration across gaze shifts) to create a representation of the full surrounding environment. In contrast to human visual abilities, the auditory sense provides rapid 360-degree feedback about the physical environment.